minescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Varrock
Varrock, originally known as Avarroka, is the capital of the massive kingdom of Misthalin. It serves as a hub for many including; merchants, artisans, diplomats, adventurers, and militants. The city stretches from the dark borders of the Wilderness to the quiet farmlands of southern Misthalin. Varrock is the second largest city, and most populous city in the known world, with the largest being Meiyerditch. The city is seen by many as the leading economic, technological, political, cultural, and militay force in Gielinor. Varrock is seen as the capital city of Gielinor, being home to the Grand Exchange, and a large portion of trade. Points of Interest Banks Varrock's banks are located near to the eastern and western gates. Both buildings are large and easy to spot. East Bank The east bank is located due west from the east gate, just north or Aubury's Rune Shop. The close location to the bank makes it a popular stop for those mining Rune Essence, especially players turning them into Earth Runes as part of their runs. The east bank's Mailbox is located outside of the bank, at the bottom of the stairs West Bank The west bank is located directly next to the west gate. The bank is popular with many players smithing their bars into items, being the closest to the anvils and in close proximity to a General Store for selling items to. Pubs The area of Varrock contains several pubs which are at present decoration only, except for the Blue Moon Inn. Blue Moon Inn The Blue Moon Inn is the location of 2 Named NPCs and a Bartender. The occupants of the Inn are currently Johnny the Beard, an NPC that is killed for the Shield of Arrav quest (Quest currently not in-game,) and Dr. Harlow, a retired, and very ''drunk vampire slayer, who you contact for the Vampire Slayer quest. '''Dancing Donkey Inn' The Dancing Donkey Inn is a largly unknown pub within Varrock due to its out-of-the-way location, in the south-eastern part of the city. At present there is nothing here, however is a location that is visited for the Biohazard Quest (Quest currently not in-game) The Jolly Boar Inn The Jolly Boar Inn, though on the outside of the city walls, is still considered a Varrockian bar due to the vicinity it is in. Guilds Varrock is home to two guilds, which reside outside of the cities walls. Cooks' Guild The Cooks' Guild (aka the Cooking Guild) is a three story building just to the west of Varrock. The building incorperates a windmill into its design, with a small wheat field behind. Champions' Guild/Warriors Guild The Champions' Guild is located outside of Varrock, to the southwest of the city, just below the west Varrock mine. The guild is the starting location of the Dragon Slayer quest (Quest currently not in-game.) Rune Essence Mines South of the eastern bank is Aubury's Rune Shop. Although Aubury currently sells no runes, he is the only place that players can go to enter the Rune Essence Mines. Within the mines players can find 4 peaks of rune essence, and each block yields one, unstackable rune essence. Players wishing to leave the mines may either teleport out, or return to the center of the mines to find an NPC that will teleport you back to Aubury's shop. Mines Varrock is home to two large mines, full of various lower level materials. East Mine Varrocks eastern mine, found outside of the south gate and to the east is a large, open pit mine with access to plently of Copper, Coal, and Iron. Strangely the mine also houses a single piece of adamant ore. Although there is plenty of ore, it is extremely spread out making running between nodes slightly time consuming. West Mine Varrocks western mine, found outside of the south gate and to the west is a large scar like mine, with many ores being level with the floor. It is home to only Coal and Iron, but houses twice as much Coal as it does Iron, meaning it is a great place for players to mine the ingredients for Steel Bars if they mine everything. * Available NPCs *'Aubury' - South East part of the city, He can teleport players to the Rune Essence Mine. *Banker Abdullah - Small bank to the east of city fountain. *Banker Mahnee - Large bank West of the city fountain, directly south of the Grand Exchange *Bartender Hoe - Second Building east of south entrance, Quest NPC. *Dr. Harlow - Drunk, Quest NPC *Shopkeeper Ahmed - South-East building of city square * Gypsy * Romeo * ApothecaryCategory:Locations